Concerning Werewolves and Christmas
by Calico Magick
Summary: Remus never had a real Christmas since he's been at Hogwarts. Sirius is determined to make it so that doesn't happen again this year! [SBXRL, One-shot]


**Concerning Werewolves and Christmas**

Disclaimer I claim no ties to any of the characters in this fic.

Author Note Warning: Slash. huggles her Remus and Sirius plushies

- - -

Sirius Black was the first one in Gryffindor Tower awake that morning. He bounded down the stairs, long dark hair flying around his shoulders, as he looked around the common room. He was hunting something, but trying to be as quiet as possible about it.

It was Christmas Eve. The night before had been the full moon, and currently the Gryffindor werewolf was sleeping off his extremely long night in the Hospital Wing, under the careful eye of Madam Pomfrey. Sirius himself hadn't slept much either, but he was not feeling the effects... yet.

He was too busy with his "preparations".

Against his own will, James Potter had left for the holidays, to be spent in his family's home, yesterday morning. Peter had left the day before that. So it had just been Sirius and Remus last night, running the woods.

Something nagged at Sirius, though. Something that Remus had said just before he'd transformed.

'_I've never had a real Christmas, Sirius. Not since before... all this...'_

Sirius bit his lip, eyes narrowing. Since starting at Hogwarts, Remus hadn't gone home for any break but Summer. This wasn't his own choice, this was because of his parents. Supportive as they were, Sirius had the distinct feeling that they'd almost prefer if Remus just stayed at Hogwarts, where they wouldn't have to deal with him and his werewolf problem.

Before that... Sirius had done a little research and discovered that almost every year the full moon fell in the week of Christmas. That meant that he'd either been chained up somewhere... or too exhausted or sick to actually enjoy it.

Well, Sirius was setting out to change that this year. This year his blonde friend, his werewolf was going to enjoy Christmas with everyone else, if it killed him.

Or both of them, actually.

He had his little plots forming in his mind long before he actually showed up in the kitchens to beg something quick to eat from the house elves. They obliged him with a sticky bun and a cup of hot chocolate, which he devoured before moving on to set up his scheme.

Better known as Phase One: Planning Stage.

- - -

When Sirius Black appeared at the door to the Hospital Wing later that morning, looking a big red cheeked and yet somehow dashing, Remus was startled. He'd just woken from a long nap and was nursing a healing brew that Madam Pomfrey had mixed up for him (it tasted disgusting, but he didn't really notice), and he certainly hadn't expected a breezy and somehow dashing entrance by the long haired and most popular boy in fifth year.

Remus even ghosted a smile, as tired as he was.

"Hullo, then, Moony. How goes it?" Sirius asked, beaming at Remus. The werewolf shrugged, his moment of joy lost. He was tired, and aching.

"I'm alright."

Sirius didn't seem to notice, or was blatantly ignoring, the fact that Remus wasn't in high spirits like he was. Randomly pulling a box from within his robes, Sirius presented the package to Remus.

The werewolf was a little startled. "It's not Christmas yet." he protested, but Sirius shrugged and made Remus keep it. The package itself wasn't very large, but it was wrapped in the most beautiful scarlet paper with a very fancy gold boy.

Gryffindor colors. Remus had to wonder if this was Sirius' way to tell him to keep up his courage, then Remus realized exactly how absurd that thought was. After all, Sirius Black wasn't the most brilliant and wise of fifth years.

'I wonder who helped him wrap it.' Remus thought. He'd seen Sirius wrap gifts before, and this was far above his usual quality.

"Well?" Sirius said, finally, and a bit impatiently.

Remus blinked. "Well what?"

"Open it!"

Remus jumped and couldn't help but smirk at his friend's impatient tone. He carefully untied the bow, and then started on the paper. He could just see Sirius out of the corner of his eye, practically bouncing from foot to foot.

It was the largest box of chocolate frogs that Remus had ever seen. He smiled, for real this time, and Sirius mirrored him.

"You always say that chocolate's the perfect cure for when your feeling down." Sirius finally said. "Well, eat up! I'll see you later, Remus!"

Sirius all but ran straight out of the Hospital Wing, nearly knocking over Madam Pomfrey.

Remus sighed when he watched Sirius go. Peeling open a chocolate frog, he bit off the head thoughtfully. Sirius was acting funny. Even more so than usual.

- - -

Phase One was complete. He'd thrown in Side Phase A: Cheer up the lonely werewolf with the chocolate frogs. Lily Evans might pretend to hate the Marauders, but she was definitely a brilliant artist.

Sirius was almost in shock when he'd seen what she'd done with some scarlet wrapping paper and gold ribbon. He'd thanked her more times than he'd ever thanked anyone in his life before she'd left for home the day before.

But on to Phase Two. Ah, Phase Two: Sneak the Werewolf out of Prison.

However would he distract Madam Pomfrey long enough to slip his blonde friend from the Hospital Wing?

A devilish smile spread across Sirius' face as he began work on his plan.

- - -

As Sirius watched Madam Pomfrey's skirts disappear around the corner, in supposed pursuit of a loud crash.

The plan had taken a whole day to get together, and get flawless. Usually it wouldn't have taken so long, but he didn't have James or Remus to help him plot.

Major hitch in the plans right there. Ducking into the room, Sirius smiled broadly at Remus, who was sitting up in bed reading.

"Happy Christmas, Remus! Let's go!"

Remus started, dropping his book. "Go? Go where?"

"Anywhere but here!" Sirius pulled Remus out of bed and tossed him a clean change of clothes. Turning around, Sirius waited until Remus tapped him on the shoulder, now fully dressed.

"Siri, where are we going?" Remus looked so small and innocent that Sirius wanted to cuddle him.

Wait, cuddle him? Sirius blanched, but forced a broad smile.

"It's a surprise, my dear werewolf." Sirius said in the most dashing manner he could manage while still puzzling over that sudden affection he'd felt for the blonde. He grabbed Remus' wrist and took off running. He forgot that Remus hadn't been up much in a couple days, and once they'd cleared the main hall, Remus slid against the wall, looking more pale and peaked than he had before.

Sirius knelt next to him. "Are you alright, Moony?" he asked softly. If he'd hurt Remus... well, he just didn't think he could deal with that.

"Yeah, just winded." he finally said. Sirius drew a large piece of chocolate from his corner and broke it in half. He gave Remus half and popped the other half in his mouth.

"Then let's go!"

- - -

It had been the best Christmas ever! After stopping by the kitchens for a mysterious package and Gryffindor Tower for cloaks and scarves, the two fifth years had ventured out into the large drifts of snow (some of which came straight up to their chests).

They'd had a long, fierce snowball fight followed by lunch (which had been contained in that mysterious package) of sandwiches, cookies, and steaming hot chocolate with marshmallows. After lunch, they'd taken to ice skating. Sirius wasn't brilliant at it (Remus was glad to know that the dark haired man wasn't brilliant at something), but Remus had been a few times with his parents and had the gist of it down.

Sirius was rubbing his rump like a good sport when they finally called it a day and retreated back up into Gryffindor Tower to sit before the fire and thaw out.

All day, Remus had found himself falling further and further for his best friend. Oh, it was no news to the werewolf that he had feelings for Sirius Black, but it would be news (and none that Remus was willing to share) to the dark haired fifth year he supposed. When finally enthroned on one of the biggest, comfiest armchairs in front of the fire, Remus felt himself begin to nod off.

"Now now, you can't sleep yet!" Sirius proclaimed. He was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire, glancing back over his shoulder. His long, dark hair fell around his face, now unbound and drying from their jaunt outside.

Remus smiled fondly. "But I'm tired!" he protested good-naturedly. He smiled faintly, his thoughts spiraling away from him. As his head dipped to side, his dreams came. Slowly they turned from sugar plums to more evil things. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy fought for dominance of his nightmare, calling him everything from a filthy half-breed, to a mongrel. Dirty tricks, harsh words, and the physical bullying that five years had brought to him came back in the space of a few moments. It was more than Remus Lupin could stand.

Startled awake, tears streamed down his face and he struggled to catch his breath. Sirius quickly became a blur that overcame his vision as Sirius occupied the edge of his chair and pulled the werewolf into an embrace.

"Remus, Remus, what's wrong?" his concerned voice said, worry dripping from it.

Remus clung to the dark haired man until the lasting chills from the nightmare had gone. It was strange to think how well he fit here, in Sirius' arms.

Five years of pent up emotions filled Remus and for a moment he felt braver than he'd ever felt in his life. He looked up into Sirius' blue eyes, and just kissed him.

Startled, Sirius didn't pull away. By the time Sirius had recovered from the shock, he realized that he was enjoying this.

Who would have thought, he mused later, that this Christmas would have been the best either of them had ever had?

Sirius finally pulled away, arms still protectively clutched around Remus' gaunt figure.

Remus said nothing and tried to pull free, his face bright scarlet. Sirius wouldn't let him.

"Sirius, don't hate me." the werewolf muttered, avoiding Sirius' face. Sirius shook his head.

"I don't hate you, Moony. I love you."

Startled, Remus looked up. Sirius just smiled his cocky little smile, and Remus tried to mirror it.

A little while later found the two both curled up in that armchair, fast asleep in each other's arms. The words that Sirius spoke hung between them.

'_I love you, Moony. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again.'_

'_I love you too, Padfoot.'_

- - -

**Fin.**

**-Calico Magick**


End file.
